


Solar Seduction

by Omegathyst



Series: Holly Days [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, Food Kink, Futanari, Hidden Feelings, Maids, Male-Female Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: The morning after Luna's abrupt suggestion, Holly decides to pursue sex with the Princess of the Sun. Will all go as planned? And will Holly still have the hole in her heart that she had before?
Relationships: Princess Celestia/Original Character
Series: Holly Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574524
Kudos: 2





	Solar Seduction

Holly's eyes flickered open as the pegasus felt a pang in her heart, staring at the dreamcatcher as last night's memories all came to her at once. Luna, Princess of the Night, had sent her to another pony: _her sister._

Did she even want to sleep with Celestia? Sure, she felt herself getting wet at the thought of the sun princess pounding her into oblivion, but her heart?

_Your heart has only led you to pain, Holly. You need to let loose, and let go. For your own sake._

_Right, I can do this._

Holly rolled off the bed and onto her four hooves, bolting out of her room.

_Please please please let her still be making breakfast._

Stopping right before entering the kitchen, Holly gave a sigh of relief as she saw Celestia using magic to make the pancakes on the pan. While Celestia focused on the pancakes, Holly's eyes darted over to the whipped cream and container of cherries on the counter. Stepping out of view, Holly smirked as she trotted over to one of the guards: a dark brown stallion with a black mohawk.

"Hey Donnie," Holly whispered. "Can you get Celestia out of the kitchen for a few minutes?"

"...what're you up to this time," Donnie narrowed his eyes at the green pegasus.

"Nothing illegal," Holly promised. "I'll buy you a candy bar~"

Donnie stayed silent for a few moments, staring in a different direction, before he looked back at her.

"Make it two," Donnie decided. "And you've got a deal."

"You're the best," Holly grinned, racing back to her room. Keeping the door creaked open, she watched as Donnie stepped into the kitchen, returning to the hallway moments later with Celestia following him.

"So y'see," Donnie said to her. "My best friend's birthday is coming up, and I need to get her something."

"Oh, well, what does she like?" Celestia asked him.

As the two continued their conversation out of sight, Holly opened and closed the door to her room, flying over to the kitchen. Grabbing the bottle of whipped cream with her left wing, Holly went to work on her plan...

* * *

“I hope my advice was helpful,” Celestia told the stallion before her, heading back to the kitchen before her pancakes got cold.

“It was, thank you Princess,” Donnie smiled briefly, before turning around and walking away. Turning back to the kitchen, Celestia began to walk inside when she froze, her eyes widening.

There was a green pegasus mare with a bushy black mane laying down on her back, whipped cream all over her chest and stomach. Two cherries rested on top of the whipped cream, and the mare’s tail was pushed to the side, revealing a wet lime-colored snatch between the mare’s legs.

“Are y-you one of Luna’s maids?” Celestia asked, feeling an overwhelming amount of heat coming to her cheeks.

“Not right now I’m not,” Holly responded, pushing her legs even further apart. The only sight that she couldn’t indulge herself in at her current angle was the cock that she knew all alicorns had. Staring at the ceiling, Holly heard hoofsteps coming closer until she saw Celestia’s face hovering over her. Holly felt Celestia’s multi-colored mane brushing against her own mane as the alicorn’s mouth hovered over Holly’s dessert-covered body. Taking a cherry into her mouth, Celestia saw a nipple where the cherry had been. Leaning forward, her growing erection pressing against Holly’s pussy, Celestia wrapped her lips around Holly’s tit.

Nearly bucking her body against Celestia’s mouth, Holly threw her head back and gave a sharp gasp. The sensations stimulating her were already taking over her previously troubled mind. Celestia did the same with the other cherry, and the white alicorn began licking the whipped cream off Holly’s body.

“May I lick something too?” Holly whispered.

Celestia gave a content hum, walking over so her legs were on either side of Holly’s body, and her ten-inch cock hovered Holly’s face. Lifting her head, Holly gave the ivory cock a long lick on the right side, before doing the same to the other side. Then she wrapped her mouth around the tip, taking more inches of Celestia’s cock into her mouth. Feeling her mouth gag, Holly pushed even further, addicted to the absence of a certain pony in her thoughts. To hook up with another pony, sent shivers throughout her body. She bobbed her head back and forth on Celestia’s cock like a maid slut, pawing the alicorn’s balls with her hooves.

“Nngh, get on your hooves,” Celestia groaned. Holly removed her mouth from Celestia’s cock, the alicorn moving away as Holly stood up and kept her tail to the side. She gasped as she felt Celestia lapping at her pussy.

“N-Nopony’s ever eaten me out before,” Holly moaned.

_“Hmm,”_ Celestia removed her tongue from Holly’s puss to speak. “Maybe I’ll have a word with Luna, have you as my maid for a little while.”

“O-Oh!” Holly gasped, feeling her body orgasm. Celestia pulled back, grinning as she pressed the tip of her cock against Holly’s pussy.

“Ready, dear maid?” Celestia asked.

“I’ve been ready since _yesterday!”_ Holly gasped. “Take me, _now!”_

Celestia thrusted and hit the mark on the first try, sinking half of her cock inside the pegasus. Holly gave a high-pitched squeak, pushing her body back to take in more of Celestia’s cock. Celestia growled, thrusting the rest of her cock inside, and moving in and out with sharp _plap plap plap_ sounds echoing throughout the kitchens.

“Ha...ha...soundproof s-s-pell,” Celestia moaned, using her magic to cast several spells around the kitchen. There weren’t guards within hearing distance when she walked in, but she couldn’t leave it up to chance, not when she had all the time in Equestria to show this maid the best lay she ever had. Celestia felt her wings springing to life as she began reaching her peak. Holly shouted many “yes”’s and “fuck”’s, her legs wobbly as Celestia nearly knocked her over with each thrust. Holly’s tongue lolled out of her mouth, screaming to the heavens as she orgasmed again.

The sounds were too much, and Celestia felt herself shooting multiple shots of jizz inside the green pegasus. Feeling the kitchen around her melting away, the only feeling she could feel was the euphoria of her orgasm. She hadn’t cummed inside a mare that hard in _years,_ and she wouldn’t be so quick to send her back to her sister.

_“Fuck!”_ Celestia gasped, stepping back and landing on her back. _“O-Oh, my stars,_ w-what is your name?”

“Holly,” Holly told her, revealing the whipped cream can under her wing. “Now, would you like to share pancakes with me? Or would you want this whipped cream to go _somewhere else?_

* * *

After several hours of blowjobs, pounding, and sharing breakfast with the other co-ruler of Equestria, Holly had bought two candy bars from Canterlot’s finest candy stand, and was heading back to her room.

Donnie stood at the hallway across her room, and gave a brief nod of acknowledgement as Holly dropped the dark chocolate bar and peanut butter/chocolate bar at the stallion’s hooves. Luna walked past Holly’s room, glancing over at the pegasus.

“I heard a certain mare had her fun with my sister this morning,” Luna pointed out. Freezing under the stares of Luna, and possibly Donnie, Holly blushed as she covered part of her face with her mane.

“Oh, I um, I didn’t mea-”

“Relax, Holly,” Luna chuckled. “You’re your own mare, and who else can say that they’ve been fucked by _both_ the co-rulers of Equestria?”

_Probably a lot of other maids and guards._

“Okay,” Holly nodded, feeling her teeth gritting as she walked past Luna and entered her room.

Ripping the dreamcatcher from above her bed, Holly threw it in the trash.


End file.
